Imai Successor
by Qezilu
Summary: Hotaru is a smart girl with ways of getting rich quick. She has a nose for news, and eyes for money. What will happen when she uncovers a secret that shouldn't be revealed? and... falls in love! My first Gakuen Alice Fanfiction! Enjoy!


Ok. I decided to format my stories a little differently…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Learn Japanese! –**

_**Ohayo**_**: Good morning. **

_**Ji-chan**_**: grandpa **

_**Baka**_**: Idiot **

_**Sensei**_**: Teacher **

_**Bento: **_**Lunch box**

**NOTE: They all have Alices. It's just that not all of them know yet. :] **

**OK. Here goes the Preface/Epilogue and Chapter 1 of Imai Successor.**

**--- ****Preface/Epilogue ---**

Hotaru's Great Great Ji-chan built the Imai mansion in 1875.

She had been living there all her life…. Until the day the incident came. A huge fire, caused by the careless maid, who was only trying to set up a fireplace inthe mansion so it could be a little bit cozier, had set the entire house on fire.

Millions of dollars were lost, and now the Imai family had nowhere to live. As if that wasn't enough, the bank they had put all their money in [50 million dollars, to be exact] had been robbed.

The Imai family was in big trouble now.

They didn't know what to do. Until their brilliant daughter cam up with the idea to live with her long forgotten uncle, and earn new money by creating their own bank, with the money they had kept at their uncle's house.

The whole family had practically forgotten about the money they had left there. The immediately went to the Uncle's house, took the money, [3 million dollars, to be exact] and began rebuilding a smaller house, and a small bank.

The bank was a HUGE success. The manager – Hotaru Imai was the main contributor to the bank's success. However, many of the poor people feared her. Only the big Companies adored her. She was wanted in every Company there was, to help out with their finances.

Kids at her school hated her. All of them owed her money. Whether it was 50 cents, or 200 dollars, if you didn't give it to her on time, you were dead meat. The infamous Hotaru would manage to get you to cough up the money somehow, with her weird inventions. They feared her and hated her. She was the Money-Stealing Queen to them.

This is the story of Hotaru Imai's beginning of fame.

**--- ****Chapter 1**** ---**

_**RIIIIIIIINNNNGGG…**_ goes the bell that says school starts.

Everyone hustled into the classroom. The teacher, Narumi sensei was wearing normal clothes today, which was a HUGE shock to the class. You see, this teacher was quite abnormal, and he usual wore silly costumes because he felt like it. However, now he was wearing a suit. Quite the shocker. Everyone in class was whispering about it.

"Now now, I know you are all wondering why I'm wearing a suit. Well, I'll tell you why. We have a new girl coming in.." Narumi sensei said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" A boy asked.

"You'll see." Came Narumi's reply, with a sly grin on his face.

"You can enter now." Narumi said while nodding towards the door.

A series of gasps erupted in the classroom.

"Hey, isn't she the successor of Imai bank, the richest bank in the whole world?" a girl asked.

"Yes. She is the one who made the bank go so high up in society. Study shows that she is capable of making you rich in seconds, no kidding. She learned how to use money after a careless maid burned down her house. Study also shows that you should never borrow money from her, or you'll pay an even bigger price. She is single and her personality is like an icicle." Kianu, the class informational student responded like a computer.

"It seems you already know a lot about me." A monotone voice said.

All heads turned toward her.

She was gorgeous. She had a slender body, and short raven hair. However, her purple tinted eyes stayed emotionless, and her slim lips were sealed tight. She had a creepy Aurora about her. Most students stayed away from here.

The class remained silent and just watched her out of the corners of their eyes, whilst pretending to look somewhere else.

She quietly sat down in a desk on the far corner.

"Well, know you all know why I'm wearing a business suit." Narumi calmly said.

Creak…

The door opened slightly and out popped a cheery face, the school's beloved Mikan Sakura.

"Ohayo Minna-san!" She greeted to the class.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" They greeted back.

As you can see, Mikan Sakura was quite popular.

She was as beautiful as Hotaru. Her hair was a creamy brown, put up into two long pigtails. On her face was a gentle smile that seemed to say, " I'm so glad to see you."

"You're late Mikan-chan." Narumi answered.

"I'm sorry sensei. I got caught up in some business."

Narumi nodded his head slightly. He seemed to understand what "business" meant.

Mikan didn't seem to realize there was a new girl in class.

Out in the hall, two more voices could be heard.

"Hey Ruka, stop shoving. You're making it difficult for me to walk!" A boy yelled.

"Difficult? I thought that Natsume was supposed to be good at everything, nothing is difficult for him." Ruka replied teasing him a bit.

"Hn. It wouldn't be so difficult if you didn't shove me." Was Natsume's answer.

Mikan took her respectful seat, while in came the two best friends.

"Natsume!!!!" screamed most of the girls except for Hotaru and Mikan

All the girls that had screamed his name had hearts in their eyes.

"Ruka!!!!" Screamed the girls again, because Natsume was ignoring them and shoving them away.

You can probably tell now, that the two boys were REALLY popular.

Natsume had raven hair, alluring eyes of anger most of the time, and a nice male body. On his right ear was a single red stud inside a gold outline, with a queer symbol on it. On his face were angry irritated eyes and a scowl.

Ruka, on the other hand, had light blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a nice attitude about him. On his face was a nice sincere scowl. [but still a scowl]

Hotaru, who was sitting quietly in the back, took note of all this. In fact her mind was already processing of thousands of ways to make more money here.

Hmmm… Look at that. It seems the two boys are quite popular… especially that raven-haired boy. If I can get some pictures of him, I could sell it to his fan girls for a high price.

Thinking this, she had a slight smile on her face. Not the happy smile, or the "you're so funny" smile, but the "I'm going to be rich" smile, if you know what I mean.

A girl with seaweed green hair and forest green eyes seemed to notice this. Whilst in the middle of all the screaming, she walked towards Hotaru, a defiant look in her eyes.

"If you're thinking that you can hurt those two, you're thoroughly mistaken. Since I am the president of the Natsume/Ruka Fan Club, I give you no right to do such things. If you decide to do that anyway, prepare to meet the consequences of this fan club!" She exclaimed.

"Yea!" replied 4 other girls. 2 went on the left side of the girl, the other two to the right.

Hotaru just sighed. She forgot that the fan girls would probably mess in with her plans, which meant that she needed to get the pictures secretly.

The Green haired girl heard the sigh and took it as a sign that she wouldn't be doing anything.

She walked back to her seat with a triumphant look on her face. She had a cat/dog appearance about her, and seemed to have whiskers on her face.

That girls got a lot of nerve is she thinks she can hurt MY Natsume. She obviously doesn't know her place. Good thing I showed it to her.

"Hey Sumire, what was that all about?" a girl asked the president of the Natsume/Ruka Fan Club.

"Oh, I was just showing the new girl her place." She replied, with an innocent smile.

"Oh really?" asked a voice from behind her.

"Well, she obviously doesn't know her place!" Sumire replied, while turning around.

"Oh, Yuu! I didn't know it was you!"

Yuu was the class president, and tried to keep things in order in class 2-B. He had sandy colored hair, Innocent orange eyes, and glasses. On his face was a look of question. He seemed friendly enough.

"Hmm… you shouldn't pick on the new girl, you know?" Yuu replied.

He turned to Hotaru with a concerned look on his face.

"She didn't say anything mean now did she?" He asked her.

Hotaru didn't say much, but just shook her head. She looked bored, and didn't feel like talking right now. She was planning a way to get a picture of the boys without the fan girls in the way.

Yuu smiled. "Good." He then went back to his respectful seat.

The screaming had died down by then, because the teacher sternly told them to go back to their seats, and most of the girls were already in their seat after getting a shove or a hard push from Natsume.

"Hmm… there's something different about this place…" Mikan thoughtfully said.

"Baka, its obviously because Narumi's wearing a suit." Natsume replied.

"I wasn't asking you what it was!!" Mikan shouted.

"Actually, its because we have a new student who happens to be the Imai Bank Successor." Kianu put in.

"I don't care if-- wait, there's a new girl? " Mikan asked.

She looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the girl with raven hair.

"Omigosh! How could I not notice that?!" Mikan exclaimed.

She briskly walked over to Hotaru. "Hi! I'm Mikan, what's your name?" She asked.

Hotaru looked her over for a moment. She finally decided it was ok to answer her.

"Hotaru Imai." She stated monotone.

Hotaru expected her to widen her eyes with fear, or ask her to be her friend because she could get rich quick. However, she just stood there and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you! I hope we can get along well." She stated. Then she walked to her seat.

"Thank-you, Mikan, for properly greeting her." Narumi said.

"No problem teach!" She responded.

This made Narumi smile

"Tch, Whatever, can we have some free time? I want to read this new manga I got." Natsume put in.

"Fine. This period shall be a free period. I have some business to attend to, so I hope you behave well." And with that, Narumi left.

You'd think he wouldn't leave the class alone with no one watching them, but he DID have someone watching them, and all the kids knew that, though not Hotaru.

This person was Jinno-sensei, A man who watched over the class in a strict manner. He could see them through a video camera installed in the classroom. However, the kids were much too smart, and taped a video of them sitting quietly and put it into the video camera. It worked like magic. Jinno-sensei still hasn't figured it out.

The students just sat there with there cliques, talking about what's hot, what's in, what's a fashion fraud, who's hot, who's not, what's today's homework assignment, going to their friend's houses after school … you get the idea.

All of the students had a clique to go to except Hotaru. The students don't know her well enough, so they obviously needed to see how she acted and how she spoke and such to know which clique she was in.

Natsume watched Hotaru from a distance. "You know, I think she belongs in the 'I don't care about anyone' clique." he stated after watching her for a while.

"Hmm… I'm not so sure I agree with you…" Mikan replied.

Dong…. Dong…

The lunch bell rang indicating it was time for lunch. All the students gathered their stuff and left for lunch.

_How odd… a vast majority of the students aren't in the lunchroom… I wonder why? _Hotaru thought. As you can see, she is very observant. She is also right. A big number of students weren't in the lunchroom. Many of the other students either didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

Hotaru, however was like a reporter, and had a nose for a story. She wanted to know why. Her curiosity was engulfing her mind. She HAD to know.

She walked around trying to figure out what was going on. She was new to the place, but had researched the school. She knew where everything was. Hotaru was obviously very smart.

As she was walking outside, she heard a couple screams of "NATSUME!!! Please accept my bento!" and an occasional "You're so hot Natsume!! Marry me please?" with a few "No, he's MINE!!!" thrown in there.

Hotaru smiled. She knew what was going on. Most of the girls were trying to get Natsume to date them, offering him their lunch and such. Many of the girls were pushing and shoving each other, desperately trying to get Natsume's attention.

Natsume ignored them all. He sent a big ball of fire towards them and quickly vanished. Hotaru was shocked. Ball of fire? Vanishing in thin air? It must be an illusion. Then how is their hair on fire? Why aren't they shocked? Maybe he does it a lot? Nevertheless, how? Maybe he has a fireball shooter in his arm. Or maybe there is something about this academy that makes it different… She knew that the secret from this school would be worth investigating. Now, on to find where the mysterious Hyuuga went. [Hotaru knows about Natsume's last name because of her research.]

Walking towards a certain sakura tree that seemed to glow in a certain mysterious way, she heard soft tones of voices, and decided to eavesdrop. When someone whispered, they usually had something juicy to tell.

"Where were you? I've been waiting forever!" said a mysterious, yet sweet and innocent voice.. Hotaru noted that the voice sounded like a girl's.

"Tch. Its not my fault those fan girls are constantly trailing me. I had to fireball them again." Said a smooth rich voice. Hotaru instantly knew it was Natsume, after seeing what had just happened.

"Whatever." said the girl's voice.

"Hn. Did you pack me a lunch or what? I'm starving!" asked Natsume.

The girl giggled.

"Sure did, I hope you like sushi, cause' that is the best I could make with your refrigerator filled with junk food." replied the girl.

Hotaru was shocked. No wonder why he didn't accept any girl's lunch box. He had a girl who gave him it. Was she his servant? Or maybe a secret girlfriend?

Hotaru had to smile to herself. The great Natsume Hyuuga had a girlfriend? Now THAT is interesting.

--- End of Chapter 1

**Ah, as you can see, I am terribly horrible at creating stories.**

**In this story, Hotaru does not know what an Alice is yet. She knows that she transferred into the school because she had a special talent.**

**Just some clarification for you. :]**

**Sorry for that random love scene, my hand was just itching to write it. :P**

**Please Review! I hope you at least enjoyed some parts!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**a.k.a**

**Phine-chan**


End file.
